In recent years, a method utilizing an ink jet method has been known as a process for producing a color filter or an organic EL display. For example, in production of a color filter, a black matrix comprising partition walls is formed by photolithography, and then open areas of the black matrix are coated with inks of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) by an ink jet method to form pixels. Further, in production of an organic EL device, a black matrix comprising partition walls is formed by photolithography, and then open areas of the black matrix are coated with solutions of a hole transport material, a luminescent material and the like by an ink jet method to form pixels having a hole transport layer, a luminescent layer, etc.
In order to prevent color mixing between adjacent pixels of such a color filter or an organic EL device, the upper surface of the black matrix is required to have a repellency against an ink, i.e. a so-called ink repellency. Further, in order to prevent edge leakage of a color filter or an organic EL device, the open areas of the black matrix are required to have wettability to an ink, i.e. the so-called ink affinity.
Patent Document 1 discloses a composition (alkali development type photosensitive resist) for partition walls containing a vinyl polymer having ethylenically unsaturated double bonds and fluoroalkyl groups. The weight average molecular weights of the vinyl polymers disclosed in Examples are 20,000., 18,000., 22,000., 23,000. and 17,000.
Patent Document 2 discloses a negative photosensitive composition containing a fluoropolymer which is a compound obtained by reacting 1,1-bis(acryloyloxymethyl)ethyl isocyanate with a copolymer of 2-(perfluorohexyl)ethyl methacrylate with 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate. The number average molecular weights of the fluoropolymer disclosed in Examples are 4,300., 7,300., 7,250. and 11,500.